


why would you ever kiss me?

by butchrenaryuugu



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Angst, Beatrice POV, Body Image, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Unrequited Love, honestly this was just a bad coping fic, it's so fucking short i promise, speaking to sayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchrenaryuugu/pseuds/butchrenaryuugu
Summary: just a coping fic wherein beatrice reminds sayo that she's worthless.
Relationships: beatrice the golden witch & sayo yasuda
Kudos: 4





	why would you ever kiss me?

he likes girls with creamy white hairless skin that he can run his fingers over and kiss and smile into. he likes girls with dreamy blue eyes, the kind that they all love here. he likes girls with pale blonde hair, brightened by the sun that they can spend all their time in together. he likes girls with pretty figures, with filled out curves and strong legs that he practically worships. 

he likes girls that are actually girls, not gender abominations like you are.

your scarred, tan skin is too much a burden for him. your brown eyes are too boring. everyone here has them, they’re basic. he doesn’t care much for your mousy brown hair, no matter how thick and wavy it is. your hair is the only thing unique about you, and yet of course he likes blondes more. your chest is too flat, and you have no curves at all. those bony knees and gangly limbs of yours are too ugly for him. he wants power and strength, something you will never have. 

most importantly, he likes  _ girls _ . and you’re not a girl, even though you want to be so desperately. just as much as you want to be pale, and blue-eyed, and blonde, and shapely. you know you just want to be what he likes. so stay in the mansion so you lighten up, buy those blue contacts, wear a wig, even pad your body. when he sees you for good, he’ll leave for sure. 

you know he’ll see your wretched self eventually.


End file.
